In the treatment of solvents for recycling in solution rubber processes considerable energy is needed to remove impurities, such as water, lights and heavies. A need has arisen for a process in which the energy produced as a by-product in one solvent separation step is used in subsequent steps. Currently, in conventional polymer processing, recycle solvent is purified by fractionation to remove water, low boiling impurities (lights) and high boiling impurities (heavies). Typically a single column fractionator is used with feed into the top, water and lights going out the top, purified solvent vapor off a side-draw, and dilute solution of heavies out the bottom.